


Ursa minor

by FlyingRotten



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is a constellation, M/M, Will thinks it's a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingRotten/pseuds/FlyingRotten
Summary: Ursa minor, a Human adopted by the great constellation bear Ursa major, is ready to come back to Earth. He'll meet there a grumpy guy.





	Ursa minor

**Author's Note:**

> in nO WAYS it is good or anything. It was just TOO MUCH TEXTS TO PUT ON TUMBLR LMFAO

 

Ursa minor wasn't a bear.

The Great Bear Ursa major adopted him as a baby a long time ago, saving him from a dark fate.

The human then became Ursa minor, the North Star, the light guiding sailors in the dark seas, Celestial bodies and constellations being his company.

Yet he was alone. He was different.

 

His growing melancholy touched his mother’s heart. Ursa major brought him to the frontier between the two Worlds.

_"Earth, my son, this is where I've found you, at the dawn of Humanity."_

_"Well. That explains the lack of hair for a little bear, uh?"_

_"Hold that tongue, Canis major!"_ The bear growled at the hound who had accompanied them.

_"Maybe you'll feel less alone in this world, my child..."_

 

After holding tight his massive mother against him for the last time, Ursa minor left the Starry firmament to explore this new world.

 

* * *

 

 

**_"You let them call you Winston???"_ **

 

Ursa minor’s first days on Earth have been Hell. He got lost in a massive forest and the few encounters he had made with living things were fruitless so far.

Night had fallen and he was wandering without purpose when he finally saw the bright light between the trees. A lighthouse in the dark.

The moment he got closer, he realized it was a small house. There was a dog on the front porch.

 

A very familiar dog.

 

Canis minor had disappeared from the Firmament for so long, the man almost didn’t recognize him.

The dog shrugged. _"Yeah well, I like Winston. And if he likes you enough, he could give you a new name too."_

 

Ursa Minor was curious now. Canis minor has been hiding for so long with the human, it was certainly worth it. He decided that he wanted the man to give him a name too.

 

* * *

 

 

But how Will was supposed to react, seeing a naked man in his yard during night, banging at his door and yelling in a strange language.

He was definitively panicking, yes.

Firmly gripping a gun in his hands, he shouted through the door

_"I'LL OPEN THE DOOR WHEN YOU CALM DOWN DUDE!! SO CALM DOWN, OR I CALL THE POLICE!!"_

 

Winston shaked his head at Ursa minor who was still banging at the door. _"Just do what he says, you imbecile, he doesn't even know you."_

 

There was no more sounds now.

Will slowly opened the door and the stranger pushed it violently to get in, making Will scream in surprise _"OH WHAT THE FUCK!!!???"_

 

The man was now standing in the entrance, completely naked, looking perfectly at ease despite Will pointing his gun at him.

The younger man didn’t feel any danger emanating from the stranger, he was calm, unarmed and… staring intensely at him.

Ursa minor dived into Will’s dark blue eyes.

 

**_"Did you fall from the sky too?"_ **

 

Will felt his cheeks burning hot.

_"You can't stand here naked. Just.. put something on."_

 

The stranger was everything but common. He was tall and muscular, had long greyish hair falling on his shoulders, a bushy trimmed beard and a big patch of grey fur covering his broad chest.

His eyes were a bright gold, gleaming in the dark and on his forearm, was a strange glittering tattoo.

Will didn’t dare to look lower and cleared his throat, forcing himself to keep his eyes stuck to the man's face.

 

**_"I have nothing to put on."_ **

 

The stranger language was foreign, but Will oddly understood it.

 

He gave him clothes, his gun always pointed toward him. The shirt was way too small but that'd do for now.

The older man fought with it for some minutes and finally managed to put the shirt on after a loud crack.

 

When Will asked for his name, the stranger had a strange expression of grief.

 

**_"Give me a name."_ **

 

Will had no ideas how to name an actual person and huffed a laugh.

 

_"What ? I don't know, just… Just pick a name you LIKE ???"_

 

The stranger stared silently at him.

 

_"Er... John???"_

No reactions.

_"I don't know! Nigel maybe??"_

Still no reactions.

 

Will dramatically threw his arms in the air, his gun now forgotten on the sideboard. _"Are you SERIOUS? Listen, I’ll just call you dude. I don't care. You're a stranger and..."_

 

**_"GIVE. ME. A NAME!!!”_ **

 

Will regretted having put down his gun. He swore that the man just ... Glowed for some seconds while he got angry. He suddenly seemed bigger than he actually was.

Will whispered a _"Okay, okay… I’ll give you a name."_ His hands up to placate the man.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will picked up his laptop and started looking for names.

He was used to do that for dogs, but an adult Human being? That was ridiculous.

_"Okay, so… It's first of November. Maybe there's a Saint name or something interesting... Well, we can't decently call you Toussaint, right."_ Will smiled but the older man just slightly frowned.

_"Ah! look. It's linked to Hannibal in the old Hebraica calendar."_

 

The stranger violently grabbed the laptop.

 

_"HEY!! WATCH OUT, YOU MORON!!"_

_**"Hannibal."** _

_"HANNIBAL. YOU LIKE IT OR NOT?"_

**_"HANNIBAL!"_ **

_"YES, HANNIBAL!"_

_" **I AM HANNIBAL!"**_

_"OKAY, NOW GIVE ME BACK THAT LAPTOP YOU FUCKING BRUTE!!!"_

 

Hannibal now looked so satisfied, he abruptly stood up, throwing back the laptop at Will like if it was some random book. Will grunted insults after almost receiving it in his face.

 

_"Okay dude.. I mean. Hannibal. Now just tell me. Where d'you come from exactly? Mental hospital?"_

Will could swear he saw Hannibal's eyes glow like little flames in the shadows of his dark living-room.

 

**_"I come from the Starry Firmament."_ **

_"Listen man… Hannibal. Can't you just.. Be SERIOUS for more than two seconds? And .. How can I even understand you right now, I don't even KNOW this language!"_

_**"Some people still can understand the primary words."** _

_"Are you... Implying that you're speaking the first language which ever existed or some shit?"_

 

Hannibal silently nod, making Will huffing a laugh.

 

_"Okay, and how can YOU understand me?"_

**_"You're speaking it."_ **

_"Am I?"_

_**"Listen to yourself."** _

_"What the f... O h .. I'm.. holy SHiT I am ACTUALLY SPEAKING IT!!!"_

 

Hannibal started fumbling around while Will nervously laughed at himself in disbelief. The stranger was now picking objects, throwing them away when they were not interesting enough.

_"HEY! HEY WOW!! STOP THROWING MY THINGS!!!"_

 

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Will felt so tired he just took the decision to prepare a small bed for the stranger.

It was on the ground because of the lack of couch but the older man didn’t seem to be bothered by that.

Will then put himself into bed with a long sigh.

 

Hannibal was staring at him from his spot on the ground, which made Will rolling his eyes.

 

_"What is it now."_

**_"Why aren't you sleeping with us?”_** Hannibal showed the dogs all around him.

_"I have a bed, I'm sleeping in my bed."_

**_"You'd be warmer sleeping with your kind."_ **

_"My k.. They're dogs!"_

_**"Does that make them less than you?"** _

_“No!..I..just.. I never..."_

 

Winston whimpered and Will groaned before moving back in his bed.

_"I can't believe I’m doing this. Ok, come here everyone."_

 

Will had a strange shiver when the stranger followed the dogs in the bed. He managed to put two dogs between them so there was no contact and slowly drifted in a dreamless slumber.

He never slept better in his entire life, surrounded by dogs and cuddling unconsciously against a stranger he just met...

 

He had a strange feeling about the man. Like if Hannibal always has been here with him. He didn't feel like a stranger..

 

 

And while slowly waking up in the morning, Will thought about what happened a few days ago, when he stupidly wished upon a star…

What did he wish already?

That he wanted someone in his life? He was so drunk when he shouted at the shooting star he saw, it was hard to remember what was exactly said.

 

He quickly forgot about it when he saw all the bruises on Hannibal's body. It was way more apparent on daylight.

 

_"What happened?! Why all those bruises?"_

_**"I got hit by one of your metallic carriage."** _

_"OHMYGOD. YOU OKAY!!!?"_

_**“It will heal in time. But I'll probably won't be able to hunt during the next days so I hope you and your pack will accept to share your preys with me while I'm recovering."** _

_"What? Hunt? I'm not… hunting."_

**_"How do you eat then?"_ **

_"I'm. ? ? ? I'm fishing."_

Hannibal nodded _**"Fishing suits me, I like fishes."**_

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was still early in the morning when Hannibal followed Will to the river to watch him fish.

He was curious about the fishing rod and the beautiful handmade lures, giving the young man appreciative smiles. Will blushed despite himself.

He then went to the middle of the river with his fishing suit, telling Hannibal to wait for him on the riverside.

The man didn’t listen at all and started to undress to join him, completely naked.

 

_" . . uH . . HANNIbAL . ? ? Why ARE YoU UnDreSsinG LIKE ThaT ???"_

_**"I don't want to wet the clothes you gave me."** _

_"THE WATER IS FREEZING COLD!!!"_

_**"It feels okay for me."** _

 

And he just stood naked beside Will, calmly observing him.

 

**_"You're blushing."_ **

_"OF COURSE I AM BLUSHING. YOU'RE NAKED, IT'S SO AWKWARD!!!"_

_**"Don't shout like that, you'll scare off the fishes."** _

Will huffed and started to pull away his rod. _"You know what? I'm tired of you. I'm going home."_

_**"But… the fishes."** _

_"FISH YOUR OWN!!"_

 

The moment Will reached the riverside, he heard a loud splash, making him look behind.

Hannibal was gone.

 

_"Hannibal..? HANNIBAL!!! OH GOD!!!"_

 

Will called his name many times before seeing the head of the man emerging from the water.

Hannibal looked perfectly in his element so Will let out a shaking breath, his heart racing in his chest. _"Stupid..."_

 

In less than a minute, Hannibal stood, a wriggling trout in his hand. When he got close to Will he threw the fish at his feet, passing by him without a look.

_**"Don't ask me to do that again. It hurt. I need to recover."** _

 

 

* * *

 

 

They didn't talk during the walk back home.

 

Will cooked the fish while Hannibal was still observing him from afar, a sulking expression plastered on his face.

 

Will ate without saying a word while Hannibal was talking nonsense again. Stories about some strange cooking herbs that were not growing in this world.

After clearing the table, Will decided to fetch some balm in his medicine cabinet.

 

When he came back he found Hannibal sitting on the ground, softly speaking to Winston. The dog seemed weirdly attentive.

_**"....behave like a temperamental kid and.."** _

Will cleared his throat, making them both jump in surprise.

 

_"Er...hey. I'm sorry, okay? I have some.. balm for you. It could ease the pain of your bruises."_

Hannibal let Will put some balm on his arm. The young man gently explaining.

_"You.. put it like this. See ?"_

 

Hannibal stared at him, and removed once again all his clothes.

 

_"Oh G o d, Hannibal! We need to talk about decency."_

**_"Is my body indecent?"_ **

_"Yes! I MEAN. NO! I MEAN …"_

**_"Why are you always yelling?"_ **

_"I AM - NOT - YELLING .. . I'm . . YOU . . you're.. unsettling me. I don't know how to react with you."_

_**"Just stay calm. It helps digestion."** _

Will huffed a laugh and smiled _"okay. I’m calm now."_

Hannibal smiled back at him before turning around.

 

**_"Can you help me put some of your balm here?"_ **

_"S..sure."_

 

Will slowly massaged Hannibal's shoulders with the balm, observing more closely his skin for the first time.

It was speckled with thousands of tiny dark moles, making it look like a starry night.

 

_"Pretty..."_

_**"Thank you."** _

_"What?"_

**_"You called me pretty."_ **

_"I... wasn't calling YOU pretty! It's just… Your flecked back. It’s pretty."_

**_"Thank you anyway."_ **

 

And on that, Hannibal gave a small lick on Will’s hand.

 

The young man got up so fast he almost threw Hannibal on the ground.

Will rushed out of the room, muttering to himself. _"What the HELL?"_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Will was in his bathroom, staring at the spot on his hand where Hannibal had licked him.

 

Hannibal suddenly erupted at the bathroom doorstep, making him jump in surprise.

**_"Will! Are you okay?"_ **

 

Will snarled. _"Fiiiine. I'M FINE. Just. What was that? Did you just… lick me???"_

 

Hannibal shrugged.

**_"I did."_ **

_"WHy WOuLD YOu Do THat???"_

_**"It was just to show my appreciation for you."** _

_"W..Well don’t do that!"_

_**"But… I appreciate you, Will"** _

_"Er.. . Thanks?? I guess.? Just... Don't do that, okay? We barely know each others Hannibal!"_

**_"I won't do it again."_ **

 

Will felt weirdly disappointed to hear that.

 

 

* * *

 

 

But the worst part of the day was when Hannibal asked for a collar since he was now a part of Will’s pack.

 

_"You are NOT a dog, Hannibal."_

_**"Does that mean I can be an alpha like you?"** _

_"A WHAT??"_

_**"I can be like... Your mate."** _

_"GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? MATE? NO."_

 

Hannibal suddenly looked so hurt it stole Will's voice.

The older man turned his back on him and slowly sat on the floor, next to books he had dug out from an old shelf. He was now staring absently at the pages.

Will let out a desperate sigh, rolling his eyes. He took the decision to just ignore him for now.

 

He occupied himself by taking care of his pack of dogs, always throwing furtive looks at Hannibal.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Four days passed and Hannibal was still silent and gloomy.

Will had no ideas of what really happened and his pride got the best of him so he didn’t talk to Hannibal either.

 

No clouds were hidding the stars that night.

Hannibal was stargazing. He was sitting on the porch for hours now, half naked despite Will's best efforts to dress him.

 

The younger man finally decided to talk.

_"Hey.. it's cold. Just come inside now."_

 

No moves. Will got closer. Hannibal, head up to watch the sky, had big tears rolling on his cheeks.

The younger man felt a huge lump in his throat. Watching him like that was sad and yet so beautiful.

His tears looked like tiny stars, gleaming on his skin.

 

_"Hey… Are you okay ? You wanna talk..?"_

 

He sat beside Hannibal. And after a long silence, he heard a soft voice, broken by tears.

 

**_"I miss my mother."_ **

 

Will watched back at the sky, thinking Hannibal’s mother probably died some time ago and was gone to Heaven or something like that. It wasn't his beliefs, but he wouldn't judge someone grieving.

He took Hannibal by the shoulder.

_"I'm sorry."_

 

_**"I... still feel alone."** _

 

Hannibal’s statement felt like a poisonous arrow piercing Will's heart.

 

_"Hannibal… I'm here."_

 

With a shy finger, Will picked a starry tear from Hannibal's cheek and...

  _"Oh fuck it."_

...took him in his arms to hold him tight.

 

He has been lying to himself for too long now, he wanted to do that the very first time he'd laid eyes on him.

It felt oddly right to hug the man. This simple action seemed to drain all the negative thoughts to just leave him with a strange feeling of numb fulfillment.

He smiled despite himself and put his face in the older man's neck, breathing him in.

 

Hannibal smelt like a river, like old wood and fur. He smelt like water spilling from an old hose during a hot summer...

 

Hannibal was smelling like home.

_Will was smelling like home._

 

That night, none of them broke contact with the other's skin.


End file.
